


suspicious behavior

by godaime_obito



Series: Tumblr Stuff [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A large cat, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, madara mentioned but doesnt appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: "Where did that cat come from?" hashiobi for anon.Obito has been acting awfully strange this week. Well, in all honesty he’s normally a bit strange, but stranger than that. Hashirama is about to figure out what's causing it.





	suspicious behavior

Obito has been acting awfully strange this week. Well, in all honesty he’s normally a bit strange. That’s part of what Hashirama finds so charming, but this is different. Suspicious.

This poorly hidden toy mouse he just found in their closet might be a clue. He squints at it. It seems like a perfectly normal cat toy. Except, they don’t have a cat. Hmmmmm.

“Cupcake? Is this yours?” he shouts.

“Is what mine?” Obito calls out from the other side of their apartment.

“This cat toy.”

The sound of rapid footsteps echoes out, followed by Obito’s head popping into the doorway. “Where did you find that? Why does it matter? How do you know that’s what it even is?” he questions.

“In the closet. Because things don’t normally just show up in our closet. And, um, it’s jut obviously a cat toy?”

“Never seen it before,” Obito claims. All but his head is still obscured by the doorway.

“Why don’t you come in and take a closer look?” Hashirama suggests.

“I’m good.”

Hashirama moves toward the doorway in a few long strides. Obito quickly turns. Not quickly enough; Hashirama is surprisingly fast for a man so large.

“Where did that cat come from?” he asks gleefully. It’s not even a small cat. Big, black, and fluffy, it’s a horribly unsubtle cat. It must be some kind of Maine Coon, or a Norwegian Forest cat.

“Nowhere.”

“I thought you said you didn’t want a cat?”

“I don’t,” Obito replies.

“Then why do you clearly have a cat, Cupcake?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“You didn’t say that earlier,” he sing-songs, “you like it when I call you cupcake and you do want a cat. You  _got_  a cat.”

“Maybe,” Obito admits, blushing furiously.

“I can’t believe you’d already bought toys and hadn’t told me yet. How long did you think you could hide a cat that big from me?”

“About how long to cats live for?”

“Mean,” he pouts, “Well, how did that work out?”

“Not well,” Obito says reluctantly.

“Mmm-hmmm,” he drawls. Then rapidly perks up, “Is it a girl or a boy? What’s their name? Can I hold them?” he questions enthusiastically.

“A boy. His name is Madara. He doesn’t like being held by new people.”

Hashirama looks back at the fluff ball. “I see where he name comes from,” he remarks.

“The thing that really cinched the name for me was the fact he scratched me when we first met,” Obito clarifies.

“Of course,” he giggles slightly, “we should introduce them!”

“You mean let your crazy friend near my cat?!”

“Imagine the look on his face, Cupcake! It’ll be great!”

“Well, when you put it like that…”


End file.
